Field
Some embodiments relate generally to electronic circuitry in communication devices. More particularly, example embodiments relate to circuits that may include integrated power supplies.
Related Technology
Communication modules, such as electronic or optoelectronic transceivers or transponder modules, are used in electronic and optoelectronic communication. Communication modules may include multiple components that operate at various voltages. However, communication modules may receive a source signal having a single voltage supplied by a host, for example. To supply the various voltages, the communication modules may include power converters that output the various voltages for the multiple components. The power converters may be discrete components. The power converters may take up volume within the communication modules. Additionally, the power converters may generate and/or propagate unwanted electromagnetic radiation.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.